Liar Liar - Traduction de Barbies Shoes
by Not gonna die
Summary: OS. Ses deux mères étaient des menteuses, conclut Henry un peu amèrement. La seconde d'après, il sut ce qu'il souhaitait le plus pour son anniversaire. 'Je veux,' pensa-t-il de toutes ses forces. 'Je veux qu'aucune de mes mamans ne puisse mentir pendant une journée.' Puis il souffla sur les bougies.


**Liar Liar**

 **Traduction de la fanfiction ''Liar Liar'' de Barbie Shoes. Merci à elle de m'avoir autorisée à publier cette traduction.**

* * *

''Allez gamin ! Fais un vœu !''

Ça paraissait si simple pour Emma. Faire juste un vœu comme si cela ne signifiait rien. Sauf qu'on était à Storybook. La magie y était présente et, Henry n'en était pas absolument certain, mais il se doutait qu'il y ait une chance que ce vœu soit exaucé. Il devait faire attention de ne pas le gâcher en plaisirs frivoles, mais aussi faire attention à la formulation de son vœu.

Que voulait-il ? Il avait Emma et Neal, et Snow et David, et même Rumplestilskin, il semblerait.

Maman et Papa. Grand-mère et grand-père – _grands-pères_. Une famille que tout enfant pourrait envier, ses grands-parents était Snow White et Prince Charming et son côté paternel avait des liens avec Neverland, mais pas seulement.

C'était une bonne famille, pourtant il manquait toujours quelqu'un. Sa mère lui manquait – ou devait-il l'appeler Régina à présent ? Cela devenait compliqué – et il se sentit coupable de penser de cette façon. Sa famille ne pourrait jamais comprendre qu'il l'aimait toujours, n'est-ce pas ? Ne devait-il pas la détester ? Après ce qu'elle avait fait, il pensait qu'il le devrait probablement.

Le fait qu'elle lui ait menti entrait aussi en compte. Il était toujours blessé, et rien que de penser à ce fait l'énervait encore. Emma avait aussi menti. Et pas que des petits mensonges. Elles lui avaient menti à propos de choses importantes, qui comptent comme sa santé mentale ou son père.

Ses deux mères étaient des menteuses, conclut Henry un peu amèrement. La seconde d'après, il sut ce qu'il souhaitait le plus pour son anniversaire

''Quand tu veux, de préférence avant que les bougies ne fondent ?'' dit Emma pour l'encourager. Henry lui sourit et hocha la tête, se tournant vers son gâteau, un cupcake.

 _Je veux,_ pensa-t-il en y mettant toutes ses forces. _Je veux qu'aucune de mes mamans ne puisse mentir pendant une journée_.

Puis il souffla sur les bougies.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Emma sourit, fière d'elle. La bougie étoilée posée sur le gâteau illuminait le visage de son fils. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il se souvienne de ce petit détail lors de leur rencontre : le cupcake, oublié sur le comptoir de la cuisine quand il arriva à son appartement de Boston et, à l'insu d'Emma, dans sa vie.

Elle avait souhaité ne pas fêter seule son anniversaire en soufflant sa seule bougie, et ce vœu s'était réalisé avec Henry. Elle n'avait plus jamais été seule depuis ce jour, et supposait qu'elle ne le serait plus jamais. Il lui paraissait donc logique de présenter à son fils, qui l'avait sauvé de la solitude, le même gâteau, même s'il ne comprenait pas le geste – et même si techniquement c'était l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Elle était toujours nouvelle dans le rôle de mère, mais elle pensait que l'on pouvait enfreindre un peu les règles lors d'occasions particulières.

''Alors, qu'as-tu souhaité ?'' demanda Emma.

''Je ne peux pas te le dire,'' répondit clairement Henry, ''si je le fais, le vœu ne se réalisera pas.''

''Tu penses vraiment qu'il va se réaliser ?'' demanda-t-elle, totalement sceptique.

''Tu penses vraiment que cela ne va pas être le cas ?'' la contra-t-il. ''La magie est présente ici, tu sais.''

''Remarque valable,'' Emma haussa des épaules. ''Donc que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? C'est ton anniversaire, à toi de décider.''

''Je veux voir ma maman.'' dit-il avec entrain.

''Par pitié, pas ça.'' gémit la blonde.

Le visage d'Henry s'assombrit. ''Pourquoi pas ?''

''Parce que,'' commença Emma avec nonchalance. ''Elle me rend nerveuse. Pas seulement parce qu'elle est maléfique, ce que je pense être faux, mais je lui dois toujours de plates excuses, que je n'ai pas pu faire car ma bouche se dessèche et mon cœur s'accélère quand je la regarde, et après je deviens encore plus nerveuse et j'ai peur qu'elle me déteste.'' Emma avait parlé non-stop pendant une trentaine de secondes avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle disait. Elle se tourna vers son fils munie d'une expression horrifiée. ''Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi j'ai dit tout ça. Je ne voulais pas que tu le saches.''

Henry arborait un grand sourire malgré son étrange déclaration. La blonde pensa tout d'abord que ça avait sans doute à voir avec ce qu'elle venait de dire sur Régina, qu'elle ne la pensait pas maléfique, ou son intérêt secret pour la femme – _secret_ étant le mot clé. Mais elle voyait une lueur dans les yeux de son fils qui lui fit penser que ce dernier avait réussi son coup.

Elle le regarda curieusement et soupira.

'' Est-ce que je veux vraiment le savoir ?'' demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

Henry haussa juste les épaules. ''Probablement pas.''

''Très bien, gamin.'' Elle laissa tomber pour le moment. C'était son anniversaire, après tout. ''Va chercher ton manteau. Allons voir ta mère.''

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Emma déplaçait le poids de son corps d'avant en arrière, anxieuse comme Henry martelait la porte du manoir. Elle ne lui avait pas du tout menti quand elle lui avait dit être nerveuse de faire face à Régina, elle en était même terrifiée. D'ailleurs, d'où venait la confession qu'elle lui avait faite ? D'accord, elle avait décidé d'être honnête avec Henry, le plus possible depuis qu'il avait appris pour Neal, mais il y avait une limite, et elle était presque certaine de l'avoir dépassée.

Elle ne devait pas penser de façon lucide comme elle n'avait pas encore pris son café du matin. Emma Swan n'avait jamais été du matin. C'était pourquoi ils avaient fait un arrêt au Granny's, pour se ravitailler, et la raison pour laquelle Emma tenait deux gobelets de café bouillant dans ses mains tremblantes. Un pour elle, et l'autre pour Régina.

La porte s'ouvrit et Henry sauta, excité, dans les bras de sa mère qui sembla sous le choc pendant un moment. Elle se reprit très vite et étreignit son fils, arborant un large sourire réellement magnifique à contempler.

''Henry ! Que fais-tu ici ?'' s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement, se reculant pour dégager les cheveux de son fils de ses yeux. ''Tu m'as tellement manqué. Bon anniversaire, chéri.''

''Tu t'en es rappelée,'' répondit Henry, l'air très heureux.

''Bien sur que oui.'' La brune gloussa légèrement. ''Qu'importe où tu vis, je serai toujours ta mère.''

La mère et son fils semblèrent trouver réconfort à se voir, et les yeux de Régina se posèrent enfin sur son autre visiteur.

''Salut,'' dit stupidement Emma, ou du moins elle pensa que cela semblait stupide. Elle lui tendit le café. ''Je suis vraiment mal à l'aise de te parler, donc je t'ai apporté un café comme offre de paix, même si c'est vraiment nul. Tu as un beau sourire.''

 _Oh non._

Emma grogna intérieurement, priant pour que sa bouche arrête de donner son avis.

''Je ne voulais pas dire ça.'' dit-elle en essayant de se reprendre. ''Je le pensais juste dans ma tête et je l'ai dit à haute voix, mais je ne voulais pas que tu le saches.'' _Merde !_

Régina la fixait avec le regard le plus perplexe qu'Emma ne lui ait jamais vu. Cette femme était littéralement une sorcière, venant d'un monde plein d'ogres et de géants et de magie, pourtant elle regardait Emma comme si elle n'avait jamais été témoin de quelque chose d'aussi étrange durant toute sa vie.

La blonde pinça les lèvres, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de dire un mot de plus, et lui tendit simplement le gobelet. A son plus grand soulagement, Régina l'accepta.

''Merci,'' dit la brune en faisant un signe de tête poli. ''J'apprécie le geste.''

Emma ne savait pas si elle parlait du café, de l'offre de paix, du compliment, ou d'un mélange des trois. Cela n'avait aucune importance car Régina ne l'avait pas envoyée balader, et c'était un véritable progrès.

''Maman, on peut aller à la jetée ?'' demanda Henry, jubilant comme un enfant qu'il ne serait bientôt plus. ''Toi, moi et Emma ?''

''Henry, je n'aime pas vraiment l'idée de passer du temps avec Miss Swan actuellement.'' répondit-elle, semblant vraiment désolée.

''Pourquoi ?'' demanda-t-il, triste. ''Parce que tu la détestes ?''

Le visage d'Emma s'éclaira à la question. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il utilisait sa confession accidentelle contre elle de cette façon ! Il avait encore cette lueur dans les yeux. Cet enfant savait quelque chose, elle n'arrivait juste pas à trouver quoi. Son cœur s'agita en imaginant la réponse de la brune.

''Je ne _déteste_ pas, et même n'ai jamais _détesté_ Miss Swan.'' dit Régina avec fermeté, et Emma soupira de soulagement, mais elle trouva étrange que la brune soit aussi communicative. ''Cependant, cela m'a fortement blessée quand elle m'a accusée d'avoir tué le docteur Hopper, et quand elle a sous-entendu que j'étais une mauvaise personne. Je ne suis pas encore prête à lui pardonner, et j'ai peur que ses grands yeux verts ne réussissent à me faire changer d'avis.''

Régina fronça les sourcils en concluant sa remarque, passant son regard d'Emma à Henry avec méfiance. ''Mais que se passe t'il ici ?''

Emma lui fit son plus grand regard désolé – vu qu'apparemment il était efficace – et haussa les épaules pour lui montrer qu'elle était aussi perdue qu'elle. Ou peut-être que Régina l'était moins, comme son regard se posait sévèrement sur son fils.

''Henry...'' réprimanda-t-elle.

''C'est mon anniversaire.'' se dépêcha-t-il de rappeler. ''Je veux juste le passer avec vous deux.''

 _Bien joué, gamin_ , pensa Emma. Aucune des deux ne pouvait lui dire non.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Les deux femmes s'assirent en silence sur un banc près de la jetée, buvant leur café pendant qu'Henry donnait les restes de son cornet de glace aux oiseaux. De temps en temps, Emma jetait un coup d'œil rapide à Régina, dont les yeux restaient fixés devant elle et dont le pincement de lèvres montrait qu'elle n'était pas de bonne humeur.

Elle ne mentait donc pas lorsqu'elle affirmait ne pas être prête à pardonner pour le moment. Emma se demanda si la brune disait aussi la vérité à propos de ses yeux, et si c'était pour cela que les siens fixaient la mer et ne bougeaient pas.

Elle voulait vraiment que Régina lui pardonne.

''En fait, je ne pense pas que tu es quelqu'un de mauvais,'' dit enfin Emma. Régina se décala légèrement mais son expression resta stoïque. ''Je pense que tu as fait de mauvaises actions, mais j'en ai faites aussi, et Snow t'a fait du mal mais c'est ma mère et tu voulais la tuer.''

''En réalité, j'en ai toujours envie.''

La brune grogna, énervée contre elle-même d'avoir dit cela. Emma savait ce qu'elle ressentait. '' _Cependant_ , je n'ai pas l'intention de la tuer. J'ai décidé de la laisser en vie pour Henry. Et pour -'' elle s'arrêta, posant une main gantée sur sa bouche.

La blonde trouva ce geste étrange et bien trop incroyable venant de Régina.

''Et ?'' insista-t-elle, enlevant la main de Régina de sa bouche. ''Et pour qui ?''

La brune pinça les lèvres et secoua la tête. Il semblait qu'elle ne pouvait contenir ses pensées, les mots s'expulsant d'eux-mêmes, sans qu'elle ne le veuille.

''Toi !''

Régina soupira, s'écroulant face à sa défaite. ''Je ne veux pas te retirer ton bonheur.''

Emma sourit doucement devant la confession.

''Pourquoi me dis-tu tout cela ?'' tenta la blonde.

Régina grogna. ''Car ma bouche est une traître et une moucharde comme ta mère.'' Elle soupira ''Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.''

''Mais tu le penses vraiment,'' taquina Emma, et Régina se détendit enfin un peu.

''Oui en effet,'' affirma-t-elle en hochant la tête.

''Donc, que se passe t'il vraiment ici ?'' demanda Emma, maintenant qu'elles avaient brisé la glace. ''Je veux dire, quelque chose n'est pas normal aujourd'hui. N'est-ce pas ? Quelque chose nous fait dire toutes ces paroles étranges.''

''Il semblerait que nous ne soyons pas capable de mentir,'' répondit Régina, comme si leur malheur était comparable à un simple coup de froid. ''Et, de mon point de vue, notre fils est très probablement derrière tout ceci.''

''C'est absurde !'' s'exclama la blonde.

''Vous vivez dans une ville remplie de personnages féeriques sur lesquels pèse une malédiction, Miss Swan,'' lui rappela nonchalamment la brune. ''Il serait peut-être temps de réévaluer votre définition du mot absurde.''

''D'accord,'' céda Emma, ''mais comment peux-tu être sûre que l'on ne puisse mentir ?''

Régina réfléchit un instant.

''Décris-moi le t-shirt que je porte.''

''Sérieusement ?'' Emma plissa le nez, doutant. Comment cela pourrait prouver quoi que ce soit ? La brune fit un signe de la tête pour montrer son impatience. ''Ok. Un chemisier bleu. Henry me l'a prêté quand je suis venue pour la première fois à Storybook. Il avait ton odeur, et je ne pouvais m'arrêter d'enfouir mon nez dans une des manches quand personne ne regardait.'' Régina leva les sourcils d'un air interrogateur. Quelques instants plus tard, Emma comprit ce qu'elle venait de dire.

''Merde.'' marmonna-t-elle. Régina fit un rire suffisant, et la blonde fut certaine qu'elle allait mourir d'embarras.

''Miss Swan -''

''Arrête de m'appeler de cette façon, s'il te plaît.'' supplia Emma, à bout de souffle. ''Cette appellation m'excite, et si je ne peux pas mentir alors je ne peux vraiment pas me permettre d'être excitée maintenant... _Merde !_ ''

''Ça veut dire quoi 'exciter' ?'' demanda Henry, faisant sursauter Emma.

Correction, _maintenant_ elle allait mourir d'embarras.

La blonde serra les dents, sachant qu'il était inutile d'empêcher les mots de s'échapper. Elle ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas voir le visage de son fils quand elle murmura, le plus doucement possible, comme si cela la blessait physiquement : ''Sexuellement excité.''

''Dégueu !'' haleta Henry, vraiment offensé par la réponse.

''J'ai essayé de te prévenir,'' dit Régina en riant, comme Emma enfouissait sa tête rougie dans ses mains.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Le trio se retrouva au Granny's pour déjeuner, dans un box isolé du reste de la salle, pour ne pas que les vérités qu'elles pourraient lâcher soient entendues par des oreilles indésirables.

Henry se plongea dans son repas avec enthousiasme, au grand désarroi de ses mères. Sans ses bavardages, seul le silence était présent comme elles se taisaient, ayant peur de dévoiler d'autres vérités.

Avec une expression à la fois pensive et réticente, Henry croqua à pleine dent son hamburger puis le reposa dans son assiette.

''Donc...'' commença-t-il, clairement hésitant mais encore plus curieux apparemment. ''Vous deux, vous sortez ensemble ou autre chose ?''

''Non, nous ne sommes pas ensemble,'' répondit la brune avec empressement.

''Vous ne vous êtes jamais embrassées ?'' Il trouvait cela dur à croire.

''Non, jamais,'' répondit Régina à nouveau.

''Pas par manque d'envie,'' marmonna Emma, n'ayant pas eu le temps de penser à ce qu'elle allait dire. Les regards des deux femmes se rencontrèrent, et Emma la supplia silencieusement de ne pas approfondir. Cette journée n'avait-elle pas été assez horrible ? Elle n'avait jamais imaginé célébrer l'anniversaire de son fils ainsi. Pas le moins du monde.

''Comment ça, très chère ?''

Bien sûr que la brune demanderait. Elle aurait dû s'en douter.

Emma la fixa intensément, avec tout le venin que son regard pouvait porter. Pourtant même si ses yeux jetaient des dagues à la brune, les mots sortirent en masse : '' Lorsqu'Henry était piégé dans la mine, je voulais que tu m'embrasses.''

''Merci beaucoup,'' grommela Henry sarcastiquement, et la blonde lui lança un regard désolé avant d'être distraite par la réponse de Régina.

''Je voulais que vous fassiez bien plus qu'un _simple_ _baiser_ sous mon pommier, le jour où vous l'avez assailli.''

Régina fit un bond à sa propre admission. Emma, quant à elle, resta bouche bée. La brune était celle qui avait dit qu'elles ne pouvaient mentir, n'est-ce pas ? Donc, elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle venait de dire. Genre, vraiment de chez vraiment. Emma sentit la confession la frapper au creux du ventre, faisant fourmiller son être.

''Bah! Maman !'' hurla Henry, attirant l'attention de quelques clients.

''Chuut !'' supplia Régina. ''Je suis désolée, Henry ! Je suis désolée, je ne voulais vraiment pas le dire !''

''Je parie que nos disputes te manquent, n'est-ce pas gamin ?'' Lança Emma, tentant d'apaiser la situation.

''J'aime la façon que vous avez de me coller contre le mur lorsque nous nous disputons,'' sortit subitement la brune au même moment.

''Je peux aller chercher un dessert ?'' demanda précipitamment Henry, voulant s'enfuir avant que sa mère ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre d'assez imagé, qui lui resterait à jamais gravé à l'esprit. La blonde approuva, lui donna de l'argent et le chassa rapidement.

Régina posa ses coudes sur la table, la tête dans les mains, se massant les tempes, clairement exaspérée. Emma devait admettre qu'elle se sentait mal pour Régina. Les révélations de celle-ci étant bien plus horribles que celle qu'avait fait la blonde au niveau de la jetée. Elle était presque certaine que tous les trois se souviendraient de ce jour comme le jour des révélations les plus traumatisantes.

La blonde aurait voulu dire à Régina que ce n'était pas si grave, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Elle voulait lui dire que tout reviendrait bientôt à la normale, mais elle ne savait pas si cela arriverait. Les mots restèrent donc bloqués dans le fond de sa gorge. Elle devait trouver un autre moyen de la rassurer.

''Régina, ce n'est pas de ta faute,'' dit-elle gentiment.

La brune grogna, pourtant elle esquissa un léger sourire. ''C'est le mieux que tu as trouvé ?''

''Sans mentir ?'' rétorqua Emma. ''Oui, ça l'est.''

Régina ouvrit enfin les yeux, faisant un petit rictus pour la remercier du geste.

''Tu as vraiment un beau sourire,'' dit à nouveau Emma, sans plus le vouloir que les fois précédentes, mais légèrement moins gênée.

''Et vos yeux me donnent vraiment envie de tout vous pardonner.'' Régina soupira.

''A propos de cela-'' commença Emma avant d'être coupée.

''Je sais,'' garantit la brune, mais la blonde secoua la tête.

''Non, Régina. J'ai besoin d'en parler,'' insista-t-elle. ''C'est grâce à toi que nous sommes revenues ici en vie. J'aurais dû t'être reconnaissante pour toujours, mais à la place je t'ai tourné le dos dès que j'en ai eu l'occasion. Et oui, il y a eu d'autres gaffes depuis, mais cela ne serait jamais arrivé si j'étais restée ferme sur mes positions et t'avais crue. Je suis tellement désolée, Régina.''

La brune sembla être sur le point de pleurer : elle essayait de retenir ses larmes, mais il semblait que même ses yeux ne pouvaient mentir, et une petite gouttelette s'en échappa. Emma se sentit un peu mal de profiter de leur dilemme actuel, mais elle voulait vraiment savoir, donc elle demanda : ''A quoi penses-tu ?''

Régina fit un air renfrogné, elle savait qu'Emma était parfaitement consciente qu'elle était obligée de répondre, même si son expression manquait de conviction.

''Je suis en train de me souvenir à quel point j'étais rassurée de voir que tu t'en étais sortie.'' Son regard se reporta sur la table. ''Je n'ai jamais été vraiment très heureuse de te voir. J'étais contente que tu restes après que tout le monde se soit enfui. Tu étais la seule qui s'inquiétait.''

''Ouais, bah...'' Emma haussa les épaules. ''Je me suis aperçue que tu me manquais vraiment en voyant ton visage. Quand je t'ai invitée à la fête au Granny's, ce n'était pas du tout désintéressé.''

''J'ai pleuré après ton appel pour m'y inviter,'' lâcha Régina. Elle sembla dégoûtée d'avoir fait une telle chose, ainsi que d'en avoir parlé.

Emma remarqua son expression. Cette invitation avait eu de l'importance pour la brune, elle le voyait. Elle avait été heureuse, rassurée et même bienvenue. Tellement que cela l'avait fait pleurée.

Seulement, les habitants lui avaient fait sentir qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue à cette fête, ne s'étant pas gênés de le lui faire remarquer dès qu'elle y avait mis les pieds. Puis, plus tard, elle fut davantage piétinée par les accusations d'Emma.

Pour la première fois de la journée, la blonde décida de faire une confession par choix et non parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre option.

''J'étais dévastée quand tu es partie plus tôt,'' dit-elle, honnêtement.

Régina sourit, de son brillant et magnifique sourire à nouveau, et Emma dut se mordre la langue pour s'empêcher de rester bouche bée une fois encore. Il y eut un blanc, un long moment de silence qui n'était pas pesant, et Emma se demanda si ce n'était pas dû à l'étrangeté de toutes leurs révélations de la journée. Il s'agissait peut-être d'un moment de compréhension silencieux.

''J'ai peur qu'Henry ne m'aimera jamais autant qu'il ne t'aime,'' chuchota la brune, et Emma se demanda si Régina avait décidé de lui en parler d'elle même.

Elle était tellement concentrée sur sa pensée qu'elle ne fut même pas certaine qu'elle ait répondu de son propre chef ou non. Elle hocha la tête, disant : ''J'ai peur de ne jamais être une aussi bonne mère que toi.''

''Vous êtes toutes deux de bonnes mères,'' dit Henry, surprenant les deux femmes qui n'avaient pas remarqué qu'il s'était approché de la table. ''Et je vous aime vraiment – _chacune_ d'entre vous. Mais mon vœu fut le _pire_ vœu d'anniversaire _possible_.''

Ainsi, les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place dans la tête d'Emma : Régina affirmant qu'il était derrière cela, cette petite lueur dans ses yeux, la bougie étoilée d'anniversaire.

''Tu as _souhaité_ que tout ceci arrive ?'' Emma était incrédule. ''Le vœu que tu as fait ce matin en soufflant les bougies sur le cupcake, il s'est vraiment _réalisé_?''

Henry se sentit un peu honteux en hochant la tête.

'' Un cupacake au petit-déjeuner, Miss Swan ? J'aurais pu m'en douter,'' reprocha Régina, et Emma se maudit d'avoir laissé cette information s'échapper. ''Henry, mon chéri, j'ai besoin que tu me dises ce que tu as souhaité.''

''Pourquoi as-tu besoin de savoir cela ?'' demanda la blonde. ''Ce n'est pas comme si son vœu allait s'annuler s'il en parle.''

''Si, Emma.'' Régina soupira. ''C'est exactement ce qui va se passer.''

''Oh,'' marmonna la blonde. ''Bien, gamin, tu as entendu la dame. Avoue tout.''

''Vous êtes toutes deux de bonnes mères, et je vous aime... Mais vous m'avez menti !'' Expliqua Henry, en espérant que cela pardonnerait son geste. ''Et j'étais vraiment en colère à ce propos, j'ai donc souhaité que vous ne pussiez pas mentir pendant une journée. Puis après je me suis rendu compte que les seuls mensonges que vous m'aviez dit, j'en connaissais déjà la vérité et je sais que vous essayez de vous faire pardonner cela. C'est pourquoi, ce vœu est le pire vœu d'anniversaire possible, parce qu'apparemment les seuls mensonges que vous faites aujourd'hui sont destinés l'une à l'autre -'' Il marqua une pause et frémit. ''- mensonges pour lesquels j'aurais préféré ne _jamais_ savoir la vérité.''

''Tu es traumatisé à vie, n'est-ce pas,'' dit la blonde gentiment. Henry fit une moue de mécontentement puis hocha la tête. ''Ouais. Moi aussi, gamin.''

''Emma,'' Régina prit un stylo bleu et le mit entre elles. ''Quelle est la couleur de ce stylo ?''

''Bleu,'' répondit Emma avec évidence.

''Non, il est rouge,'' répliqua-t-elle simplement.

''Régina, ce stylo est clairement – Oh !'' s'exclama Emma en réalisant, ''On peut mentir à nouveau !Super !''

 **OoOoOoOoO**

La blonde se mit un peu en retrait alors qu'Henry salua Régina. Elle estima qu'elles s'étaient bien plus supportées en cette journée d'anniversaire que pour une vie entière.

Ce n'était pas un si mauvais moment après tout, songea Emma. Elle avait enfin réussi à s'excuser, et cerise sur le gâteau elle savait à présent que Régina avait un faible pour ses yeux. Elle avait espéré que la brune ait plutôt un faible pour sa poitrine, le décolleté étant plus facile à mettre en valeur et à utiliser. Même si, l'expression ''fenêtres de l'âme'' faisait des yeux un choix bien plus sophistiqué.

Régina avait aussi accepté, bien que réticente, de les rejoindre dans la soirée pour célébrer en famille l'anniversaire d'Henry.

Bien évidemment, elle n'avait pas été enchantée à l'idée de passer du temps avec Snow White ou Rumplestiltskin. Mais Emma avait insisté, disant que cela ne serait pas un véritable anniversaire en famille s'il en manquait l'un des membres les plus importants. Elle avait aussi promis que tout le monde se comporterait bien ce soir. Pour Henry.

En parlant du loup, l'enfant revint en marchant, s'arrêtant devant Emma pour dire : ''Maman veut te parler. Elle m'a dit d'attendre dans la voiture.''

Emma hocha la tête. ''D'accord. Je reviens dans pas longtemps.''

Elle marcha doucement jusqu'à Régina, prenant un peu son temps, mais pas trop pour ne pas énerver la brune à force de traîner. Emma sourit quand elle arriva devant la brune, stupidement à nouveau, elle en était sûre.

''Donc...'' Emma commença bizarrement, comme s'il n'y avait rien de pire qui pouvait être dit après la déclaration de la brune affirmant qu'elle avait voulu _la prendre_ sous son pommier. ''Ce fut un jour intéressant.''

''En effet,'' approuva Régina, calme comme à son habitude. ''Et je crois vraiment qu'Henry a compris la leçon – qu'il y a des raisons pour lesquelles les adultes ne disent pas toujours toute la vérité. Il y a des choses qu'il n'a pas besoin de savoir.''

''Cool, nous n'avons plus besoin de lui faire de cadeau maintenant,'' plaisanta maladroitement Emma .

''Dans le même sens, Miss Swan – Pardon, _Emma,_ '' corrigea-t-elle, forçant Emma à se rappeler une de ses plus terrifiantes confessions. ''Je pense que ce serait mieux d'oublier la majorité de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Il serait mieux de laisser les non-dits.''

''Oh, d'accord,'' bafouilla-t-elle, non sûre de ce qu'elle espérait qu'il se passe, mais sachant que ce n'était certainement cela. ''Je veux dire, ouais. C'est probablement le mieux à faire.'' Elle était peut-être un peu déçue, mais elle se souvint que le faible de la brune pour ses yeux était seulement le glaçage. Ce qui importait était le gâteau. ''Mes excuses ?'' demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

''Tiennent toujours,'' affirma Régina.

'Parfait, c'est cool.'' Emma fit un sourire, un peu trop large pour paraître complètement sincère, pourtant si la brune le remarqua, elle ne le mentionna pas.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

C'était vraiment le meilleur anniversaire qu'ait eut Henry. La malédiction avait été levée, il avait des grands-parents, son père et ses deux mères. La plupart des enfants de son âge devaient penser que des jouets ou des jeux étaient mieux, ou plus excitant mais pas lui. Tant qu'il avait sa famille, et que celle-ci pouvait prétendre s'entendre parfaitement de temps à autre, il pensait que c'était déjà pas mal.

Jusque là, tout le monde avait réussi à rester poli. Bien que Snow lançait malgré tout de petits coups d'œil gênés en direction de Régina comme elle était mécontente de ne pouvoir discuter avec Emma, celle-ci semblant passer la soirée entière au coté de la femme qu'elle cherchait à éviter.

Henry ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi la fête avait lieu dans la boutique de M. Gold et non pas à l'appartement, ou dans le gigantesque manoir de sa mère, ou même l'actuelle maison de Rumplestiltskin. Mais apparemment, les adultes avaient tout plein de raisons de faire cela, et il ne comptait pas demander leurs motivations de sitôt.

Sa grand-mère qui avait disparu depuis quelques minutes finit par réapparaître, tenant un gâteau, qu'elle déposa doucement sur le haut d'une vitrine. Henry n'étant toujours pas fan de magie fut irrité que Rumplestiltskin allume les bougies d'un geste du poignet, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il se plaigne et gâche l'ambiance.

David éteignit les lumières, aussi seules les lumières vacillantes des bougies éclairèrent la pièce lorsque tous les invités se mirent à chanter ''Joyeux anniversaire''. Quand ils eurent fini, Henry ferma les yeux et souffla les bougies, qui s'éteignirent toutes d'un coup.

Des applaudissements retentirent, puis un long moment d'obscurité s'installa comme David perdit ses repères et ne retrouva pas immédiatement l'interrupteur. Lorsqu'il le localisa enfin, Henry pensa qu'il n'était peut-être pas le seul surpris de trouver ses mères en plein baiser passionné. C'était plutôt bizarre, parce qu'il s'agissait de ses _mères_ , mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer combien pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps sa mère adoptive était heureuse, alors que sa mère biologique semblait bien plus détendue et contente que d'habitude.

Malheureusement, certaines personnes ne partageaient pas ses sentiments.

''Emma !'' haleta Snow. ''Que diable es-tu en train de faire ?!''

Les deux femmes se séparèrent, toutes autant surprises que les invités présents dans la pièce les aient trouvées dans une telle position.

''Henry, '' dit Emma sévèrement. ''As-tu souhaité que ta mère et moi commencions à sortir ensemble ?''

''Non'', répondit Henry. ''Je n'ai pas fait de vœu. Tout le monde sait qu'il n'est possible de faire qu'un seul vœu d'anniversaire.''

Les invités se lancèrent des coups d'œil gênés.

''Pourquoi ne couperions-nous pas le gâteau ?'' s'exclama Régina, bien plus fort que nécessaire. Tous les invités approuvèrent et se ruèrent sur la distraction.

Henry sourit en réalisant la tournure que prenaient les événements. Il était dit qu'il fallait faire attention à ses souhaits car ils pouvaient se réaliser. Il le savait plus que quiconque à présent. Bien que son vœu se soit réalisé, il se rendait compte que ce qu'il avait été déjà le mieux.

Il souhaitait seulement que ses deux – ou était-ce trois ? - familles ne fassent qu'une. Il regarda ses mères, les deux dernières pièces du puzzle, essayant nerveusement de ne pas se toucher, et sourit

furtivement quand elles le firent.

Plus jamais de vœu, pensa Henry en souriant. Ils allaient tous avoir leur fin heureuse à présent.

* * *

 _Voilà j'espère que cette fiction vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. Et à bientôt pour de nouvelles traductions :D._

 _Merci à Summerspell pour sa collabaration._


End file.
